Brothers can share everything
by romybook
Summary: Summer 1976: Sirius is 16 and he is about to run away from his house. Originally, that's what he did. But, what if Regulus and he had decided to take the other way which was just in front of them? The future would have been different, doubtlessly. Is it really possible to share everything between brothers? Sirius and Regulus are sure of it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There are some things you need to know about the Black family: first of all, they are rich, yes very wealthy; second of all, they are very proud of their blood purity.

There is one thing you need to know about the Black brothers: in their own and different way, they are both unhappy.

There are many things you can reproach to the two brothers. One would say of Sirius that he's just a show-off, a haughty and arrogant boy. One would say of Regulus that he's just a coward who can't stand up against his parents, a daddy's boy and a Death Eater in the making.

Yes, these two brothers have a lot of faults, like anybody else. But, if there is one thing you can't take away from them it's their integrity. When they really believe in something, then they fight for it. When they love, they love completely, forever. When they hate, nothing can change their minds.

Since they are indeed brothers, Sirius and Regulus love each other. Their feeling is pure, strong, unbreakable, unique and – because of their character – unusual for two brothers. They are probably aware of their strong bond. I say probably because I think it's the reason why they have always been careful to stay on the good side of the limit of normality. Good, for others though.

And it's just because of all of that that the two brothers have grown apart. Not because of a stupid discord between Gryffindor and Slytherin, not because of their divergent friends, not because of the differences of their characters. Nothing of the sort. As I said, when the Black brothers love, they love entirely, maybe too much.

In their original future, Regulus and Sirius have proven to be both men of bravery, in their own way: both died in their fight against Voldemort, for the Greater Good. Yet, they both died without knowing that part of each other's character. Such a shame!

So, if somebody gave them a second chance, they would probably take another way.

At the moment of this story begins, swing time of their life, they have a choice to make. Because, you have to know this, the future hasn't happened yet. What I mean is that Harry Potter doesn't exist yet. In fact, the Marauders are still at school. What nobody knows is that during that very summer, the Black Brother had to and are going to choose their path, one of the two in front of them. I don't say that all the future is going to be change because of that choice. I don't say that this story, their story will end by an 'happily ever after' but considering that choice, lots of thing could and would be different.

So, here we are, in this night of the summer 1976: Sirius and Regulus have that choice to make, a choice which is going to definitively change their life. A choice which isn't going to be easy. A choice they even ignore. A choice they will ignore forever. Because, you know, if the past change, then nobody can remember the original future.

Lots of people would probably think that the two brothers chose in fact the easy way: that is to go with the flow. Yet, they're gonna prove their bravery for the very first time of their life. It's never an easy thing to decide to change everything, to decide to understand who you really are, to choose to trust love.

…

To be continued with:

**Chapter 1: BLACK is the New Sexy**


	2. BLACK is the new sexy

Hi there! I don't have any Beta for this story, so sorry for all the mistakes. I do my best! Enjoy.

…

**Chapter 1: BLACK is the new sexy**

Sirius Black is a 16 years old handsome boy who likes to call himself a free spirit. So, as every free spirit, the thing he hates the most is when somebody tries to force him to do something. Being born in the Black family hasn't really been helping for Sirius. Because, as every pureblood family, all the decisions are taken by the head of family. Since Sirius isn't the type of boy who is ready to make any compromise, the cohabitation especially with his father has always been difficult. But, the most he grows up, the most it is laborious.

Sirius always wanted to do what he had on his mind, not in his father's mind. So, he had tried his best to do quite the opposite, beginning with his Sorting in Gryffindor as he was 11. He had been so proud of himself that day, so proud to be such a disappointment to them, his family. Just thinking about that day had always made him laugh. Just thinking about the anger of his parents when they had finally understood that no matter what they were doing, Sirius would never join them, never follow them, never even respect them, made him smile. After that, Sirius had thought he would be just invisible to his parents. But, what he couldn't take away for them was their pugnacity. They didn't give up, not because they wanted their son to be the perfect heir, not anymore. No, just to keep up appearances. Just that simple thought made Sirius want to puke. Really.

Then, the threats had replaced the words full of hate and the punches had replaced the mockery. But now, Sirius is used to that. He is 16 and it has been like that since a few years.

And he really thought he could handle everything until he was 18, day he could finally go away from that insane family.

Except that night, Orion and Walburga didn't stop at beating the crap out of him. No, this time, they talked about Sirius' best friend: James Potter. They didn't just talk about him, they laughed at him, they called him a few names, and they said things Sirius would never had imagined were able to come out of his parents' mouth. Sirius didn't know why they had suddenly had that great idea to do the only thing that Sirius couldn't handle. Because after that beating – and it had been a huge one since Sirius had protested, had even tried to respond – Sirius finally decided that he has had enough.

So, on this evening, when Sirius goes upstairs, in his bedroom, as Muggle as possible, he is firmly decided to pack his bags and go away. And since his parents has talked about the Potter, Sirius has a pretty good idea where he could go.

Before he begins to pack, though, Sirius takes advantage of the warmth weather and his wonderful window to enjoy a last cigarette. It is his little weakness, everyone knows that.

As he is stuck in his thought, though, the door of his room opens. It isn't his parents: he couldn't expect any regret from them. After all, when his mother has stopped his father few seconds after the beginning of the beating, it has only been to tell him: "Not in the face, everybody could see it!" Thank you Mother, really!

Sirius doesn't have to turn around to recognize the steps he hears: he would have recognized them among all. His baby brother, who the features are, now that Sirius could see it, paler than ever. As usual, Regulus has heard everything of the beating.

"I tried, I really tried…" whispers Regulus.

And Sirius knows immediately what he means. Regulus has tried to come into the living room to stop his parents or more accurately his father. But, as usual, the door of the room was closed. He had no right to come in there. Because, Regulus is the perfect little heir and his parents don't want him to have anything to do directly or indirectly with that, with Sirius…

What Sirius understands right now is that the simple sight of his brother stands a chance of making weaken all his resolutions. The simple sight of Regulus' distorted features, Regulus' fear in his eyes, are going to stop him to run away. At least, that night. No, he isn't going to go away because, that night, Regulus has decided to join him.

As he is realizing all of that, Sirius hasn't spoken yet. He is still smoking, staring into space. But then, Regulus steps closer to him and takes his fag from his fingers and finally takes a deep drag. And suddenly, the atmosphere, stuck by the fear until then, becomes oppressive because of the tension. They could hear each other's heart beating in unison. The cigarettes follow on : their hands closer, their bodies closer, their fingers brushing past each other.

The heat and moistness of this July month isn't really helping and the tension already high because of the silence between the two brothers, because of the unsaid, because of the improbable and unpronounceable desire, becomes unbearable. It is too much for Sirius, though.

In a quick gesture of his wand, Sirius pulls his armchair next to the window. He takes advantage of the movement to escape from the figurative vise their two bodies are forming. As he walks to his bedside table, Regulus leans against the window. He looks at his brother, paying attention at each gesture he makes. Sirius isn't embarrassed at all by this attention. After all, he has always liked it when people look at him. And if he has to be honest, it is even better when it is Regulus' eyes which scrutinized him.

Sirius comes back to the window and sits in the armchair, his legs slightly spread, his head tilted in the back: his favorite position when he smokes. When he really smokes. This position isn't an invitation or maybe it is. That doesn't matter because Sirius doesn't think about it. Sirius doesn't care about it. So, when Regulus steps closer to him, spread his legs a little bit more, slips between his thighs and sits against his brother's chest, Sirius doesn't protest, he doesn't say anything, he just enjoys.

Sirius acts as if anything is totally normal and maybe it is actually the case. Anyway, Sirius doesn't lose his time to light the joint he has taken from his night table: another guilty pleasure. And just as with the cigarettes, the two boys begin to share it. Still in silence. The atmosphere is more and more stifling. Each time they pass on the joint, each time their fingers brush each other. They even make the other smoke. But now, it is much more frank touches than anything else. They are actually proud of the contact, absolutely not ashamed: what people says, the joint has always helped to relax!

The two brothers haven't paid attention to the silence between them, aren't embarrassed at all, so much so that when Regulus' voice finally rings out, that doesn't take them away from their torpor.

"Is that me or is it too hot?"

Maybe it is at that very moment that everything is putting on the track. Or maybe the choice has already been taken when Regulus has decided to cross the doorstep of Sirius' bedroom. Anyway, at that instant, Sirius makes a decisive move because his little brother is actually right. It is too hot. It is beyond unbreathable. So, Sirius puts the joint in Regulus' mouth, letting his fingers on his brother's lips for a little longer that it is necessary. Then, he moves his hands on Regulus' chest and slowly begins to unbutton his shirt until he takes it off.

"Is that better?" asks Sirius casually even if his heart is about to stop.

"Much better but it would be even more comfortable if I didn't have to touch your sticky shirt!"

Sirius rolls his eyes but uses his wand to remove his own shirt nonetheless.

The contact of their skins, sticky because of the heat, because of the tension, because of the desire, is strangely very comfy.

"Now, it's fine!" says Regulus as to confirm their both thoughts.

And when he lets his head falling on Sirius' shoulder, Regulus even allows himself to moan with satisfaction which undeniably makes Sirius' body react.

Trying to get back a semblance of calm, Sirius gets back his joint and keeps smoking in silence.

But then, Regulus begins to move slowly, almost lasciviously. Yet, it isn't necessarily sexual, or maybe it is. Yet, it isn't necessarily done on purpose, or maybe it is. Same as the spread legs of Sirius earlier: it depends on the person who interprets the gesture.

And, because Sirius doesn't really know if it is intentional or not, then he stops Regulus, a hand on his chest.

"Can you stop moving, please!" he murmurs.

"Why?" asks Regulus, very innocently.

No point on telling a lie: he wants to be sure!

"Well, I'm a boy so it fells actually the same as if I was moving my hand on your crotch with insistence, if you see what I mean…"

"That sounds pretty great to me!" answers Regulus.

And it is absolutely not the words that Sirius is expecting but they sound so deliciously in his ears.

But then, Regulus stands up. And Sirius begins to panic. Has he been too brutal? Is Regulus about to go away? 'Please, don't do that! I don't want you to go!' Sirius is enjoying too much this little game of them.

And as usual since the beginning of this evening, Regulus does the last thing Sirius expects. He actually lies down on his brother's bed. And this time, it is clearly an invitation.

Sirius looks at his brother taking his last drag, thinking. He could blame the smoking joints for doing what he is about to do; saying that at that very moment he is completely elsewhere, that he doesn't know what he is doing, that he is taken by the euphoria. But it would be a lie. Because, he knows exactly that he shouldn't stand up and join Regulus. He knows that he shouldn't even consider it. He knows that he shouldn't either desire his brother the way he does right now.

So, when Sirius stands up, his intentions are very obvious in his mind. But, to confirm them and make them evident to Regulus, he takes his wand and closes the door with a strong "Colloportus". Slowly, he moves closer to the bed, Regulus' eyes buried in his own and what he sees in them is breathtaking.

Sirius lies down next to Regulus, not touching him on purpose. He wants to show his brother that he has still the choice, that he will always have the choice with him. Regulus turns on his side to face his brother. And for the first time, he sees the marks on Sirius' body and he begins to touch those which are on his chest. It's much more a stroke than anything else.

Regulus could blame the fear he has felt when he has heard his brother in the living room, the fear he has felt when he has understood that Sirius has had enough and that he was about to go away, for doing what he is about to do. But it would be a lie. Because, as he is stroking Sirius' chest, he isn't touching his wounds. No, they are just a free-pass for his desire.

"Is that painful?" asks Regulus, a little bit concerned despite everything.

"Normally yes… I should say yes but not when you touch it!"

Regulus is so happy by his brother's outspokenness, that that gives him the bravery to go further.

"What if I kiss the bruises and the cut?"

And before Sirius gets the chance to answer, Regulus does exactly that. And Sirius can't refrain a slight moan, louder as the kisses get more insistent.

Sirius is now completely aroused and he can feel that his brother is too. Regulus' kisses have brought him to climb on Sirius, his legs on both sides of his body. And as their cocks get in touch with each other, the two brothers stop. They stare at each other and the only things they can see in their eyes are the desire, the lust and most of all the love. So, neither of them hesitates to close the distance between them and suddenly their lips are tied. At first, both of them want to show their gentleness, all the feelings they got. But, quite quickly, the kiss deepens, their lips open at the same time and finally their tongues meet. It isn't the first kiss of Sirius but he has never given such passion. It is the first kiss of Regulus – because the boy has never been interested by such a thing – and he has never thought that it could be so perfect. Maybe they are both good kissers, most likely, but that's not the reason of such perfection and passion. The thing is, and they don't know that for now, it is a kiss of true love. And no kiss can be better than that.

Taken by the warmth and the profoundness of the kisses, Sirius has sat up to meet Regulus' body. They only break the kiss briefly because the taste of their mouth feel home and there isn't a better feeling. That isn't an emotion you want to lose, ever.

Slowly, Sirius' hands are on Regulus' trousers. He unbuttons it, as quickly as he can but it's not that easy because they are so close. But Regulus doesn't want to wait, so with a groan he takes Sirius' wand without thinking about it and undresses them in one move. He hadn't wanted to undress them completely, he just wanted to take off their trousers but his desire has overstepped his thought. And when they notice that they are indeed both naked, they gape with appreciation, pleasure, happiness and yes: envy. Because their desire is too much, because their hands find each other and entwine, because their mouth are locked together, because their bodies are entangled, because their cocks are pressed together, then, they begin to move in rhythm. And since Sirius and Regulus are only moan and stroke and pleasure and love, they reach a point of no-return and they explode in pure joy at the exact same moment, their cums mixing together in a way which is absolutely poetic. They don't broke the kiss after that because the need of the other is still there. They don't broke their embrace either because the need of each other skin is completely present. They just lie down, their eyes closed and their love radiant.

Of course, the smoking joints have probably helped them for a few hours to not think about their actions, to forget the brotherly barrier. And, as they are falling asleep in the arms of each other, it has especially allowed Sirius not to run away, not to be banished and erased from the family tree and it has allowed Regulus not to lose his only ally.

In a nutshell, it has allowed them to change their future.

…

To be continued with:

**Chapter 2: BLACK is the new loss**


	3. BLACK is the New Loss

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay… I have all the story ready and I just succeeded to lose all my preparations… Such a shame. Anyway, there was next the holiday. Then, I wrote all the plan again. And, now, here we are… Enjoy!

…

**Chapter 2: BLACK is the New Loss**

When Regulus opens his eyes on that morning, the day after everything in his life has changed, he can't help but smile deeply. The thing is, when he had come into the room of Sirius the night before, he didn't really know what his intentions were. The only thing he was sure about, was the fact that Sirius wanted to go away. He has felt it in his veins. He didn't really want to change his brother's mind. No, that's the truth. He just wanted to see him and spend a few minutes as if they were still children. He just wanted to be there for Sirius.

When they were young, before Hogwarts, before the education of his parents had taken a turn Sirius couldn't bear, before the rising of a certain Dark Lord, Sirius and Regulus were closer than any brothers can be. They were sharing everything. They were always together and it was for the best. Because, they were completely happy. That is what Regulus wanted to find again. He hasn't thought about hugging his brother, even less kissing him. But, as soon as he has been in his room, taken by all the emotion and the tension, he has known it was the good thing to do. And not only that. It wasn't really a choice. It was a need. A need they had repressed for their all childhood, without even noticing it. Sometimes, when something is right, you just know it. And that night, Regulus just knew he wanted and needed to be close to Sirius. Maybe things has heated a little bit too fast, maybe they shouldn't have overstepped their brother boundary that quickly without even talking about it, but this morning, Regulus doesn't regret anything that happened because for the first time in a long while, he has felt truly happy, free and complete. Sirius was everything to him, since ever. And even if they hadn't been really close for those years, it hadn't changed and it will never be.

When Regulus had really understood that because of Sirius' rebellion, their parents weren't going to let them be close anymore, Regulus had thought that maybe it was for the best. He was in his first year at Hogwarts, during the first holiday of the year and Orion had made it pretty clear that he needed to find friends in Slytherin and spend time with them or his cousins who were worth it. The thing was, Regulus was 11 and he was experiencing the first physical attraction of his life, with all the body change. Then, he had understood that the sight of his brother, the only thought of Sirius made his body react, really pleasantly. So, yes, it had been a good thing that they didn't spent too much time together. Especially because Regulus didn't know if Sirius shared the attraction, if it was normal for a teenager or if it was wrong and gross.

But, the times had flied and nothing had really changed. In a way, it was even worse, the most he grew up. Because, of course, Regulus had understood his feelings, understood he was going to live with them for the rest of his life without sharing them with Sirius. It was obvious that his brother was in denial of every possible connection with his family. So, even if he had been attracted by him, Regulus knew he wouldn't do anything about it. The fact that they were brothers wouldn't have stopped him if he had been in another family, but since the Black were known for their incestuous connections, it would have been enough to scare Sirius away.

So, the night before, Regulus has really not seen that coming. Since he had understood his attraction, Regulus had decided to stay away from every possible relationship. Not that he was interested to be with anyone for that matter. But, even if he is more than an intelligent boy, he isn't really an expert when it comes to sex. Yet, that night, with Sirius, it has been just natural, logical. It was just the expression of his feelings, of everything he had in his heart. It has been so great.

That's why he wears such a smile on his face this morning. His unique concern comes from Sirius. He has seemed more than happy to share that moment with Regulus, very aroused, very quickly. But, when it comes to Sirius, Regulus couldn't really expect anything. Nobody could. So, what would be his reactions in few minutes when he will wake up, his baby brothers in his arms, both naked, the proofs of their crime on their bodies and the bed? It was a mystery. But, Regulus hopes. Yes, he hopes – which is a nice feeling, Regulus doesn't experienced really often – that his brother would have no regrets.

The thing is, now that they have been so close, Regulus doesn't know if he could take the things as they had been. And he definitively knows that every kind of rejection from Sirius would break his heart. That's why he had decided to not make any step in Sirius' direction by the past, that's why he shouldn't have come into his brother's room the night before. Because now, the die is cast and there is no turning back. He has agreed to lay himself bare – both literally and figuratively – in front of Sirius and he's not the one in charge now. It's Sirius' choice, not his and he really doesn't like those kind of situations. Lots of people think that Regulus is a follower and not a leader; that he follows every order his parents give him but it's not entirely true. Because of his family and his character, Regulus had learnt and so now knows how to survive. He is ready to do some things he doesn't like. But, he would never do something he really doesn't want.

Regulus is suddenly a little bit tensed. The flow of his thought has led him in a way he doesn't like one bit. And he has just one urge: that Sirius wakes up so they could talk about it. But of course, Sirius has to be a late riser! When Regulus finally decides to wake up Sirius, no matter how much his brother hates it, the younger brother hears noises in the stairs. In one second, Regulus leaves the bed, put on his boxer, rushes out of the room and closes it with a spell before falling in the bathroom just in time. He has no real choices: if his mother finds him in bed with Sirius, well, he doesn't want to think about that. So, now, it's worse than anything because it's already 9 in the morning, they have to leave at 10, and so if Sirius doesn't wake up until then, they will be no opportunity to speak in no less than three weeks, which is absolutely unbearable for Regulus. Not, that he has any other possibility. He could try to leave a note, yes that's a good idea. With that happy thought, Regulus hurries in the shower to come out ten minutes later, wearing only a towel.

"Why don't you take your clothes with you in the bathroom, Regulus? If your Father saw you in this outfit!" exclaims Walburga as soon as his son comes into his room.

"I'm sorry, Mother." Replies Regulus, his eyes going wider by the shock of seeing his mother. "I just forgot. I didn't know you were waiting for me here."

"I was just doing a last checking of your package with Kreacher. But, hurry up, Son, I'm sure you want to leave the house to see your cousin the sooner."

"Of course, Mother. I'll be downstairs in a minute."

"Your breakfast is waiting for you in the living room."

"Thank you, Mother."

Regulus couldn't help but sigh loudly once his mother leaves the room. Merlin! It could have been so much worse. Then, he notices that the house-elf is still there, next to him.

"Master Regulus doesn't sleep in his bed last night!" says simply Kreacher.

Regulus blushes immediately before he clears his throat, dressing at the same time.

"Did you tell it to my mother?" he asks finally, not knowing how to react anyway.

"Of course, not, Master. Kreattur wouldn't have done it without asking you."

"Thank you, Kreacher. You're a good friend."

Regulus could have sworn that Kreacher was the one who blushes now.

"Kreacher, could you do me a favor, please. I know Sirius doesn't come with us in holiday. But, could you wake him up?"

"The blood-traitor!"

"Kreacher, don't call him that."

"I'm sorry Master. But, Masters Orion and Walburga told me to call him that way."

"I already told you, not when you're with me."

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure it's a good idea for Masters to see their son before their departure."

"You're probably right, Kreacher. Well, could you put a note in his room for me before we all go?"

Kreacher looks at his foot, obviously uncomfortable with that request, as if he doesn't know what to do. He wants to be a good friend to Master Regulus but in the other hand, he doesn't like the blood-traitor one bit. After a while, he raises his head again.

"Alright, I'll do it, Master Regulus, even if I don't understand why you want to speak to him."

"This is not of your business, Kreacher."

At that very moment, the voice of Walburga rings, calling the elf. Immediately, Kreacher Apparates."

Regulus sighs. Merlin! Why is it so difficult in this house to have a simple communication with his brother? Anyway, Regulus leaves the room, giving one last look at Sirius' door. Maybe the power of his spirit could wake up Sirius?

But that doesn't seem to work. Regulus takes all the time he can during his breakfast but the time flies nonetheless. He looks at the clock every ten seconds, the needle unavoidably approaching the big 10. Before his parents arrive in the living to take him, Regulus manages to give Kreacher a brief note. The elf hasn't the time to Apparate that Walburga is already in the room, looking at the elf's hand with curiosity.

"What's the paper you have in your hand, Kreacher?"

"Nothing, Mistress. I found it on the floor. It's blank." Answers Kreacher, focusing on his feet.

"Then, put it in the fireplace. What are you waiting for? Hurry up. We don't have all-day."

"Of course, Mistress. I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you wait."

"That's exactly what you're doing."

Kreacher obliges, giving one sorry look to Regulus. But, deep down, he is kind of relieved. Regulus can't sigh loudly so he refrain himself, looking one last time at the clock.

"Don't worry, Regulus." Says Walburga. "We're leaving right now."

Regulus gives his mother a smile, even if he doesn't want to. Luckily, his mother has confused his desperate look with his hurried one.

Anyway, now, he doesn't have the choice, he has to follow his mother and then his father to the place of their holiday. He should be happy. Usually, he is. But, that year, strangely, he doesn't feel like it.

…

Few hours later, Sirius finally opens his eyes as the sun comes into his room. He blinks a few times, not really sure about the place he is, not really sure about the night before. Was it a dream, a fantasy? One thing is certain, Sirius is now all alone in his bed. Yet, his brother should have been there if it was a reality. A little bit disappointed by the empty spot next to him, Sirius moves his hand on the mattress, looking at the same time at his naked body. Finally he faces the inevitable: His belly is covered by trails of dry cum, the sheet is too. And there is too much to be only his own. Sirius smiles and frowns in one go: what does he think about it, exactly? Sirius shakes his head, then casts a tempus. When he realizes that it's already 2 in the afternoon, Sirius understands the reason of Regulus' absence. All his family is already gone. Sirius sits on his bed, his arms on each side of his body: so, he has managed to stay in this house until their departure! That's a big surprise! Few weeks earlier, he wouldn't have sworn about it.

The house is empty now and he is on his own. But, strangely, this thought doesn't comfort him. On this morning, Sirius has to admit he is a little bit lost. He wishes he could be with Regulus now but at the same time doesn't know if it would be a good idea. What they have done the previous night! Yes, it was something he had dreamt about in the past. He already knew he was sick, he already knew his family was sick, it is just a confirmation. Yet, everything had felt so right with Regulus. He knows he shouldn't think that but it is the case nonetheless. The skin of Regulus against his own had tasted like perfection. What is he supposed to do now? Living with that? How is it even possible?

Sirius finally decides to stand up, just to think about something else. He has to move. Do something. Anything. Because he doesn't want, worse he can't think about Regulus now. He could do something terrible otherwise. Like, going to Malfoy's Manor just to talk to his brother.

First thing, Sirius does as he moves out of his bed is dressing. He should take a shower but the feel of Regulus' cum on his belly is just fucking perfect and he wants to keep it. 'Free spirit my ass! I'm just another incestuous Black… Fuck" Sirius shakes his head as he makes his way to the kitchen. And for all sixty seconds, he really tries to not think about Regulus.

But as the minutes go, Sirius understands that everything in this house is a reminder of his brother. The worst place of all being his own bedroom. Yet, it feels like the best place in the world. Completely lost and uncertain about the behavior he should and want to adopt, Sirius is sure about one thing: he can't stay there any longer. The house has always had this effect on him: driving him crazy! And, frankly, he would prefer be in Malfoy's manor with all his family than staying here. And Sirius has never thought such a thing. He is already mad! Merlin! He needs a friend now. 'No, you need your brother and his lips, his body, his perfect …' No, definitively a friend.

After a quick shower, in a few moves of his wand – luckily the wards of the house allow him to use magic in it – Sirius summons all the stuff he is supposed to need for almost a month, until the start of the year school. No way is he going to stay on his own until his brother crosses the door. It would be much better to see him in Hogwarts, a neutral area, next time. And until then, he would have some time to clear his mind. Yes, that's bloody perfect. No one is better than James and his parents to welcome him in their home and help him going through that little crisis. Not that he is about to tell Prongs. He wants to keep his memories for him and his brother. Much better like that! He doesn't want to be a freak, nor to be rejected by his friends. It's already enough to be a blood traitor…

Before leaving the house, Sirius finds a note from his father hung on the door – as if Orion already knew he was going to leave – letting him know that they won't return before the end of the holiday so that he has to do his shopping by himself. Sirius sighs. He would have prefer to read something from Regulus. Anyway, he throws the paper in the fireplace, shrinks his trunk to carry it easily and finally goes out of the house. The door locks itself before he could do anything. Then, he goes down the few steps of the stair. His black jacket tightened against his body to prevent the rain – which has finally decided to fall – to wet him, Sirius walks to the closer street of his home. There is a garage he possesses, a place that Muggle can't come in where his motorcycle is stored. Sirius enjoys a cigarette, as he cleans with a rag his already gleaming machine. A little bit better after that, Sirius put his helmet on his head and starts up the powerful motorbike, a tiny smile on his lips. He can't help but imagine the look of Regulus if he sees him like that. Would he find him sexy? Sirius rolls his eyes to himself. Let's hope the trip to Potter's house will help him to clear his mind!

…

It's funny to see how three weeks can fly so fast but at the same time so slowly.

Before his arrival at James' place, Sirius had thought that being with his best friend would allow him to not think about his brother anymore. But, he was so wrong. Of course, James' presence has always been and will ever be, in several way, very calming. But, even if he has always thought that James was the brother he has never had, he understood now how wrong he was. Maybe Prongs is a brother to him. But Regulus is definitively more than that. During those weeks, Sirius has missed his brother so much, as never before. But he is still very scared to see him again. Just because his mind isn't clear yet. Despite James and his family's normality, he can't think clearly. As soon as he has arrived, James saw that Sirius wasn't in the best of his shape. He tried to be as funny and smiling as usual, but something was wrong. Anyway, James never pushed him to confide in him. He knew that when the time would come, when Sirius would be ready, he would come to him. So, until then, he did and does his best to stay the Prongs, Sirius has always loved and needed.

In Malfoy's Manor, Regulus is also in a confused state of mind but he is so much better to hide it. In three weeks, nobody in his family has seen that something wasn't right. So Regulus has spent the rest of his holiday missing his brother without being able to talk about him or talk to him. Luckily, his cousins, who he loves really much, has helped him to not become paranoid. He knows he couldn't expect to have some news from Sirius. His brother is smarter than that. Yet, each day have passed and each day he has waited for the knock of an owl. Desperately… The most the time flies, the most Regulus was stressed about Sirius. He couldn't explain it but he feels that maybe Sirius has overthought their night together. He couldn't have been more right…

And now, here they are, Sirius and Regulus, the two brothers, as beautiful as angels, as disturbed as devils, ready to start their new year in Hogwarts. Especially ready to Apparate on Platform 9 ¾. Almost at the same time…

…

To be continued with:

**Chapter 3: BLACK is the New Fight**

…

Answers to Guests Reviews:

**Brittnicole57:** Thanks for your support. I hope you liked this next chapter.


End file.
